Erika Stormborne
Erika Stormborne is currently an S-Class Mage who specializes in Lightning Magic and is currently studying the arts of Maker Magic, in which the style she's decided to use is Lightning-Make. As an S-Class of the guild Nirvana's Peace, she is automatically a member of the Seals of Nirvana. Sometime before joining Nirvana, she worked as a Reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly. It was during one of the Grand Magic Games that she became fascinated with the life of a mage, bringing her to the guild she now calls home. Erika lost her parents at a young age during a raid on her village ending in the absolute destruction of the village and cause Erika's powers to run rampant, putting an end to all the raiders, despite this her course of action was too late. Erika is known as the Storm Bringer due to her strange magical phenomenon. Erika's magic origin has the capability to attract natural thunderstorms by releasing magic power like a beacon. It is unknown exactly why her magic origin functions in this why, however Erika shows great control with it, capable of using it in combat at will and even using it in conjunction with her magic. Appearance ''' Erika is a young adult with a slender and fit figure. Erika has brown eyes and long, blonde flowing hair, which she often cuts if she feels it gets too wild. Erika wears a white long sleeve top. Erika also wears black pants with lightning cut-outs at her knee caps. Erika also wears a thunderbird necklace, given to her by her mother when she was an infant. Erika also wears a belt around her waist with a keychain on it, holding the keys to her home. '''Personality At first glance, Erika comes off as rude and judgmental. However Erika is realistic and emotionally driven. Erika's never willing to give up anything without cold reason. Erika is also a secret fashionista, even though she'd deny it if asked by a guild mate. She also has a love for all forms of art, even considering herself a "tortured artist", something she shares with fellow guild mate Scarlett. However her girly side doesn't change the fact she's a brutal competitor, she doesn't care for others pain during battle, only stopping when she feels it's enough. Erika also is a fair competitor. If she catches drift of unfairness she'll be the first to comment on it and if she gets the chance, she'll teach the cheater that every action has it's consequence. Erika isn't very good at opening up to others, tending to keep her emotions bottled up inside until they just blow. Erika is shown to be extremely violent towards liars, much similar to her competitive side, and she will never forget such betrayal. Getting on Erika's good side is somewhat difficult to do, with a mere select few she will truly call her friends. Erika is always looking for ways to better and improve herself, a reminder for that day she wasn't strong enough to save the one's she loved. Along with her care for other's, Erika has demonstrated some forms of medical care. This mostly leans towards knowing of the body's pressure points to minimize bleeding. History Erika grew up as an only child, and she wasn't allowed to socialize as she often lost control of her magic. When Erika finally got a friend, she found out her friend was being unfairly treated at the public school. Erika confronted the bullies after seeing her friend being picked on, but Erika was too afraid to do anything, leading to her friendship being broken. This later developed her beliefs on cheaters. Erika's parents vanished when her village was attacked by raiders, enraged, Erika used her magic to defeat the invaders, but was shooed from her village because she was too dangerous. She later joined Sorcerer's Magazine as an intern before climbing the ranks. After seeing the Grand Magic Games of X791, Erika decided to become a mage, and she later joined Nirvana's Peace. Synopsis ''' '''Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic Lightning Magic: Erika is a masterful user of Lightning Magic, a magic which allows her to create and manipulate lightning for combat. Despite it's common association with power, Erika can use this magic to both attack and even stun her targets which sets them up for other attacks by either herself or teammates. Erika is capable of sending electrical discharges throughout her targets and cause the electric signals the neural system sends to body parts for certain commands to send incorrect or delayed signals, effectively causing her targets to become nothing more than sitting ducks. All around, Erika is a powerful Lightning Mage and thanks to her magical phenomenon, she's had an innate skill with this magic from birth. * Thunder Bolt: Erika raises her hand and calls down a mighty bolt of thunder to strike down anything in it's wake. Speed and power makes this spell an incredibly useful spell in Erika's arsenal. * Discharge: Erika releases multiple bolts of lightning from her body that surges out and strikes everything around her. This attack strikes about aimlessly, however the large amount of bolts surging out gives it quantity over quality. The bolts themselves to little damage alone and are mostly used to intimidate, however enough of them can cause moderate damage to an enemy. * Thunder Orb: Erika summons an orb made of lightning in her hands, the size changes depending on how much energy she feeds to it. Erika is capable of making these orbs as large as 30 times her size. ** Thunder Orb Barrage: Instead of summoning a single orb, Erika summons numerous orbs of a small size before launching them with a single hand movement. Despite being confused for an attack useful against numerous targets, it's true purpose is to purely overpower a singular target. * Thunderstorm: Erika raises her hand to the sky causing thousands of lightning bolts rain from the sky. Erika can manipulate the thunder to strike multiple targets, a single enemy, or let them fall down aimlessly. * Lightning Rush: Erika's body turns to that of a lightning bolt that moves at a speed she'd appear to teleport. This move is mostly used to evade attacks and any of the sorts, she can also use it to traverse terrain that otherwise would be impossible to cross or reach. * Thunder Fist: Erika engulfs her fist in lightning which allows for a boost in punching power. Upon hitting a target not only does the target take damage, but the impact of the punch sends the target flying a considerable distance. * Crashing Thunder: 'Erika activates this spell in a similar fashion to Thunderstorm, instead of unleashing multiple thunderbolts, this spell releases one gigantic bolt. This spell also induces a heavy weight upon anything inside, pressuring it into the ground. * '''Twin Thunder: '''Erika holds her hands apart and summons a lightning bolt in the left, and one in the right. She then holds her arms forwards, still not touching. The bolts travel at the target before combining into one drill-like thunder bolt that rushes at high speeds towards the target. * '''Shockwave: '''A quite literal technique name, Erika creates a medium-large orb of lightning in her hand. She jumps into the air and comes crashing down with the lightning punching the ground first. The pressure causes the orb to burst and send out an electric shockwave in an AoE style. The lightning pulse is only strong enough to cause a 3 min paralysis, being used as a crowd control more than for sheer power. * '''Taser: '''Erika channels lightning into her finger tips, rushing at her target to jab them with said finger. Upon contact the shock transfers to the target. This spell works in a similar fashion to a taser, sending out power to paralyze and render the target immobile. * '''Thunder Cannon: '''Erika extends her arm, holding her hand forward as if she was halting someone. Erika channels magic power into the arm. This spell takes a minute to fully charge. Erika uses this spell as a last resort, usually using a paralysis to keep the target in place and from attacking her, followed up by the massive attack. This spell has a wide range in both width and length. *'Storm Halberd: Erika engulfs one of her legs in lightning before delivering a quick leg jab against her opponent. The force usually emits a shockwave upon impact and afterwards, sends the target flying a considerable distance. **'Storm Drill:' A variation of the Storm Halberd spell in which Erika engulfs both of her legs in lightning before closing them together and spinning at high speeds. Erika uses this spell when airborne and this attack can cause massive magical and physical damage. *'Voltage Vortex:' Erika rushes forward, performing a slide and kicking her target into the air. Once the target is a considerable distance in the air, she performs movement similar to that of one break dancing. Releasing lightning from her legs in the form of an upward surging attack that sends the target flying an even greater distance and causing damage. *'Wild Charge:' Erika engulfs her body in lightning before running at her target as quickly as possible. Once she is a good enough distance, she lunges forward head first as if delivering a headbutt. This attack is extremely useful seeing as long as Erika keeps going with the attack, she can continue to push her target further and further back. Causing more damage and can even send them colliding with another object or attack. Erika could also just hit the target on impact and easily rebound back after the hit and send the target a distance away. Blue Thunder: '''Blue Thunder is a power boosted state Erika can enter at will to give her magic a significant power boost. This state also increases Erika's speed and allows her abilities to give overtime damage effects. Erika's attacks turn blue and her lighting is capable of inducing overtime damage by shocking the opponent as the battle goes on. This form also gives Erika a thunder aura that doesn't injure enemies, but prolonged exposure to the aura will cause stun effects on the enemy. This prolonged effect can become stuck on metallic objects, therefor when someone comes in range of this metallic object whilst the aura is on it they too will end up with the effect. * '''Raijin: '''By far Erika's most powerful spell, only capable of activating it in this form. Erika's magic power attracts an actual storm to the area. By releasing more magic power, Erika draws a lightning bolt towards her by usage of positive charges to draw the lightning towards her. The yellow lightning mixes with Erika's Blue Lightning, forming a mixture of the 2. By rooting herself and proper magic control, Erika channels any excess lightning into the ground like a lightning rod. Erika finishes this deadly technique by chanting "''Raijin, Rampage" ''Erika then seems to have an out of body experience, her eye's glow blue as she becomes cloaked in the lightning. This causes not only the Thunder Storm to send even more bolts down in a rampage, but also causes any excess lightning she sent into the ground to erupt, as well as the lightning she'd had stored up herself. This attack leaves her rather fatigue, however the lightning left over causes her body to enter an adrenaline like state, while she won't be able to use magic for a while, her physical attributes boost to extreme amounts as a result of this spell. '''Lightning-Make Magic 'Lightning-Make: '''A form of molding magic that involves the usage of lightning. Erika recently learned this magic studying from her guild mate, Lavar, and as such she hasn't fully mastered it. Erika mentioned she enjoys this magic because it allows her to be open and creative with her magic. Despite her still learning to use this magic, Erika is still able to use it to an amazing extent. ''Static Spells * 'Lightning-Make Gauntlet: '''Erika molds gauntlets onto her fist which she can use to boost her physical power. Erika can also use this spell in conjuction with her Thunder Fist to further enhance the power of her attack. * '''Lightning-Make Lance: '''Erika molds 3 large lance shaped lightning bolts in the air that fall down upon her target * '''Lightning-Make Storm Excalibur: '''Erika molds a blade in her arms, similar to Gray's Cold Excalibur. This blade is powerful enough to slice large boulders in half. * '''Lightning-Make Hammer: '''Erika molds a large hammer in her hands which she can smash on her opponents with tons of force. Erika can also slam this hammer on the ground to call forth lightning, make this hammer effective at mid-range as well. * '''Lightning-Make Storm Bow: '''Erika molds a bow and uses her magic power to mold an arrow that can be fired at the target at high speeds. This bow is mostly effective at long ranges, but can be equally effective at mid range as well. * '''Lightning-Make Cannons: '''Erika molds a singular or multiple cannons which she can fire energy projectiles out of at multiple or a singular target. * '''Lightning-Make Javelin: '''Erika molds a javelin in her arms which she can throw at her target from mid-range. This javelin can also pull enemies towards it if it misses, holding them in line for a second attack for Erika. * '''Lightning-Make Shield: '''Erika molds a shield that she can use to block incoming projectiles. * '''Lightning-Make Disc: '''Erika holds her hands up, molding a large disc above it. Erika propels the disc forwards, slicing everything in it's path. ''Dynamic Spells * 'Lightning-Make Storm Serpent: ' Erika molds a gigantic serpent made of lightning that she can command to fight for her. * '''Lightning-Make Thunder Tiger: '''Erika molds a large Tiger made of lightning that she can command to fight for her. * '''Lightning-Make Storm Tortoise: '''Erika molds a large Tortoise made of lightning that she uses for defense/offensive purposes. The tortoise hides in it's shell and spins at extreme speeds, allowing it to move rather quickly. The tortoise's shell is extremely tough, which causes Erika to use it for defensive reasons. * '''Lightning-Make Eagle: '''Erika molds a large Eagle made of lightning that she can use for transportation or aerial combat. ** '''Lightning-Make Eagle Fury: '''Erika molds multiple miniature versions of the eagle and uses them to attack her opponents head on. '''Mountainous Amounts Of Magic Power: '''Erika possesses a large amount of magic power, so much so even Jura noted her on the energy she was giving off. '''Immense Durability: '''Erika has a large amount of durability, she was able to take a direct hit from Zenix's Light God's Destructive Bow of Apollo and she was still able to continue battling. '''Keen Intellect: '''Erika is proven to be able to easily grasp hard or confusing concepts. She managed to understand Haru's battling styles and counter them with the knowledge. '''Weapon's Specialist: '''Erika is an expert with weapons, being able to perfectly use any weapon she molds with her Lightning-Make magic, ranging from swords, to bows and even war hammers. '''Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Erika is skilled at hand to hand combat, capable of fending for herself if her magic power gets low, or if she just wants to save some energy for later. Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lightning-Make User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character